Full House
by Yunarizu
Summary: Ren swears that no girl will ever get away for rejecting him, but she is determined to make him think twice and pay, in the name of double revenge.


**This is my first attempt at a Karin fic. I personally find this anime pretty cool and it's so funny! Although many people don't like this series, I'm sure there's still a lot of Karin fans out there:) I think it's also kind of sad there's so little about Ren in the anime, so I decided to do something for him. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karin  
****

* * *

**

Chap 1

Outside the shabby motel on the dimly lit street, a couple was kissing passionately.

"I will miss you," the woman beamed up at the man as he hugged her tightly. Her long tousled hair flowed behind her, her smile carefree. She looked a totally different person from a week ago, when she was on the verge of having a depression.

"Me too," the man smiled as he gently brushed his lips against hers. He wore a black coat over his blue suit, his long, grayish blue hair reached the nape of his neck. _It's time to move on._

"When will I see you again?" she asked sweetly, blushing.

_When you gets stressed up enough again._ Ren smirked, "Soon."

He kissed her hair lightly as he broke away from her and stalked off into the night.

* * *

Ren wandered on the street, paying extra attention to the passing girls who were dragging their feet and slouching. It had been a long time since he had found such sweet scented blood, and the taste still lingered even after a day. That's a bad thing because despite his empty stomach, Ren didn't feel like biting any of the passing targets. Nothing seemed good enough, not after Natsuko. But it would be hard to find someone else as delicious as her, who had lasted him for a week. 

Heavy music which escaped the opening door caught Ren's attention. Cocking his head, he eyed the two giggling women, drunk apparently, staggered out of the bar. _Not stressed enough._

Ren picked up his steps as he took a turn around the corner. He'd better hurry before all the weedy humans decide to go home and turn in for the night. He was determined not to go hungry tonight, but at the same time nothing appealed to him. Well, perhaps not nothing, but nothing good enough. Ren silently chided himself for his unrealistic desire of another Natsuko appearing in front of him. Shaking his head violently, he turned back down the street which he had just passed. The pub. That should be the best place for an easy target, where stressed out fools would seek.

Normally, Ren avoided bars as much as possible. The shrieks, smoke of toxicity and heavy drumming weren't exactly his favorite. As he swung the heavy opaque glass door open, screams and heavy metal music blasted in his eardrums. Colorful disco lights flashed around the fiery pub as Ren entered. Ren quickly got down to business, letting his instincts take over to find the right target. Nothing.

Giving the room a quick scan before leaving, Ren caught a woman from the corner of his eye. She was wearing a blood red tank top with a matching black tight leather mini skirt that molded against her body. Hanging from the bar stool were her long, slender legs, fitted into sexy black knee-high boots. Leaning against the bar top on her stool, she looked bored as she stared at the dance floor, her face emotionless.

Ren smiled. It wouldn't kill to get to know a hot babe even if she doesn't makes a good dinner. Straightening his heavy coat slightly, Ren shuffled pass the people swaying wildly in sync to the beat and the few girls who were flocking towards him. _Maybe Karin was right, I just go for anything female._

"Can I buy you a drink?" Ren offered as he leaned against the bar table next to the woman, a crooked smile plastered to his face. He noticed a faint scent around her, a scent he found oddly familiar.

The woman shot him a dirty look as she took a sip of her cocktail. For the fleeting moment that their eyes met, Ren noticed the ocher in her eyes. That's a rare eye color, Ren thought. She jumped off from her stool and strode haughtily towards the dance floor, without taking another look at him.

_Interesting, _Ren chuckled darkly as he followed her. No woman was able to resist his inhuman charm. Not even close. Ren watched as she grinded with random men on the floor to the beat of the music. _Definitely attitude_. He couldn't fight the smile that graced his lips. _I like._

"You like dancing?" He asked innocently as he slipped up in front of her, bobbing to the heavy metallic music like everyone else. The girl snorted and turned to do a close body dance with the man behind her.

"Can't we be friends?" Ren persisted as he shoved himself in front of the girl. Rolling her eyes, she turned to leave, playfully tapping the shoulders of random men.

"WATER PLEASE!" Ren watched her called out at the waiter as she slumped into a bar stool. She winked at the man as he handed her a glass of water.

Ren settled for the bar stool beside hers. He lowered his hand in front of him, "Maaka Ren."

The girl chugged down the water generously, emptying the glass. She glowered at him. Slapping the Ren's extended palm, she stood from the stool and turned to leave. "Not interested."

Ren watched her back as she marched out of the pub, winking at a group of men as she passed. Chuckling to himself, Ren stood to follow her. No girl gets away for rejecting him, and there is definitely no girl which he can't have.

* * *

He followed her through a long distance to the city square where she abruptly halted. 

"Have I blown my cover?" Ren shrugged mockingly, preparing to take in her annoyed stare. However, the girl did not turn to face him, she didn't even seem to have heard him. Ren tilted his head slightly and realized there was a figure standing some distance in front of the girl in the open square.

"Champion Sinclair," he heard the girl hissed through her teeth at the figure.

The figure strolled forward, wearing a sinister grin. "Why? What a pleasant surprise that little Akane-chan seemed to remember me."

"Shut up!" Akane hollered as she took a step forward. "You wiped out my clan 15 years ago! Now that you're here, it saves me the trouble of looking for you."

"Well, well, well, so you are looking for revenge for your fellow bloodsuckers," Champion sneered, "I doubt you are capable so. I will wipe out the worthless Iwasaki clan here and now, to finish the job I left unfinished 15 years ago."

Champion unsheathed his sword and lunged at Akane. With a blinding speed, Akane dodged the attack swiftly and sent a blow for Champion's face. He raised an arm to fend of the blow, and Akane seized the opportunity and leaped into the air, kicking the back of Champion's head as she landed gracefully on the ground.

So she's a vampire too, Ren thought as he backed a few steps away from the fierce fight in front. That explains the amber eyes and the soft scent that was too unusual to be a perfume.

The kick sent Champion reeling forward, but he quickly rebounded. "Not bad for a little girl," he snarled as he lunged for Akane again. Caught unprepared by his fast recompose, Akane was unable to dodge the attack. Blood began to spill from wide gash across her left collar bone.

"Damn you!" Akane cursed as Champion pinned her to the ground during the opening when she staggered at the pain of her wound.

"I got you haven't I?" Champion snickered, "Sorry you won't be able to avenge your family, ever."

Akane glowered at the vampire slayer who was cackling over her. Ren watched as she felt around her the waistline of her skirt with much difficulty. Slowly, she pulled out a short glinting blade from the side of her skirt. "Eat this!" Akane screamed as she slashed his face with the blade, smirking as the vampire slayer writhed in pain.

Ren was suddenly relieved he didn't push her too far back then. He watched Akane scrambling from the ground. Just as she dived at Champion, blade in hand, the vampire slayer suddenly whipped out a pistol from under his cloak and fire at the charging girl.

The loud bang drove dozens of crows on the nearby trees squawking and flying into the night sky. The bullet hit Akane in her right shoulder, forcing her to drop her blade as blood dripped down her arm.

Cussing, Akane spun around making an escape. Just as Champion was about to fire again at Akane's back, Ren leaped forward and hit his arm, dropping his gun.

"You!" Champion exclaimed as he recognized the vampire now standing in front of him.

"Yes me," Ren smirked dangerously.

"I'll get even with you for humiliating me last year!" Champion bellowed as he dived for his pistol. Ren quickly dived after him, knocking away his hand and grabbed the golden pistol before its owner.

"Not my choice to bite you," Ren spat as he twirled the dull gun between his fingers, "And _I'll _get even with _you _for making my guts all queasy with your filthy blood."

Champion quickly took off as Ren aimed the gun at him. Narrowly dodging the shot, he leaped into the nearby forests and vanished.

"Cheh!" Ren scoffed as he threw the gun into a bush. He turned to look at the blood-stained path which Akane took, feeling worried for the first time.

* * *

**Kind of ambiguous here, but the plot will go more into the summary, so please be patient with me;)**


End file.
